If You
by Darkk Butterfly
Summary: Se você percebesse que o dia perfeito poderia mudar radicalmente por uma notícia? E se você visse seu mundo virar de cabeça para baixo por causa de uma mudança, uma pessoa? E se você notasse que, de fato, nada disso era tão ruim quanto parecia ser... S
1. Just a Dream

**If You...**

**Capí****tulo I: Just a Dream**

Apenas um leve ruído era ouvido ao longe em um quarto. O som era insistente, mas ainda assim, não recebia a menor atenção. Após alguns minutos de longa resistência, a garota levantou lentamente a cabeça e olhou para o relógio de cabeceira, mas não se preocupou... Apenas se aconchegou mais entre as cobertas murmurando _'só mais uns minutinhos... '._

Alguns minutos se passaram, mas a garota não demonstrava a menor vontade de sair da cama. Então ela se espreguiçou longa e despreocupadamente, até olhar para o relógio. Arregalou os olhos e teve que olhar mais uma vez antes de ter certeza absoluta do que faria a seguir.

Seus temores foram confirmados e ela saiu da cama em um salto. Pegou as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, sem ao menos olhá-las. Entrou correndo no banheiro e começou a se arrumar. Vestia a meia do pé direito equilibrando-se no pé esquerdo dando alguns pulinhos e tendo a escova de dente na boca. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo dando-lhes uma leve ajeitada, passou um _gloss_ sob os lábios rosados e voltou para o quarto pegando o material escolar novamente sem olhar para eles e desceu para tomar um café da manhã á jato.

'_Droga! Não deu tempo nem para uma ducha rápida!'_- reclamou mentalmente descendo as escadas pulando alguns degraus.

Entrou na cozinha e não encontrou ninguém, mas viu sob a mesa o café que o pai havia deixado junto com um bilhete: _"Tive que sair muito cedo, por isso não te chamei. Espero que não tenha perdido a hora, mas caso tenha pelo menos coma algo nutritivo!"_

Ela apanhou um copo de suco de laranja e bebeu tudo de uma vez. Pegou uma torrada e colocou na boca enquanto colocava a mochila nas costas e calçava os sapatos. Saiu correndo de casa olhando para o relógio e rezando para dar tempo de chegar à escola.

Ao avistar o portão do colégio, suspirou e diminuiu o passo. _'Ainda bem que consegui!'_ – pensou feliz e cansada, mas sua felicidade foi por água abaixo ao ver a inspetora aproximar-se do portão. Correu o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiram agüentar e passou pela inspetora sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Entrou na sala ofegante e agradeceu aos deuses pelo professor ainda não ter chegado. Caminhou até sua carteira e desabou sobre ela, respirando com dificuldade. Estava tão exausta que nem percebeu a aproximação de uma garota que seguia em sua direção.

- Bom dia, Sakura! – cumprimentou animadamente – Cada dia que passa você se supera!

- Bom dia, Tomoyo! – respondeu ainda respirando com dificuldade – Quem sabe um dia eu não aprendo...

- Parece que teremos o primeiro período vago hoje... – disse a morena – Poderíamos adiantar o trabalho de história da professora Takaya. O que acha?

- É uma ótima idéia, temos tantos trabalhos que esse tempo extra vai ser muito útil. – disse Sakura – Eu nunca imaginei que teríamos essa quantidade de trabalhos no 2° ano.

- Imagina o ano que vem, é o ultimo ano... Já sabe o que pretende fazer? – perguntou Tomoyo.

- Acho que quero fazer Educação Física... É a única coisa que eu faço direito... Pelo menos estou praticando todos os dias... – disse Sakura arrancando uma gargalhada da outra.

- Suponhamos que seja treinamento então. – comentou Tomoyo rindo com a prima.

- E você, Tomoyo? Já tem idéia? – perguntou Sakura.

-Estou na duvida entre Moda e Música... – disse apoiando a mão no queixo.

- Ainda bem que temos um tempo para decidir... – disse tentando despreocupar a amiga.

Elas juntaram as carteiras e começaram a fazer a tarefa. Estavam tão envolvidas no trabalho que nem perceberam a presença de uma pessoa parada em frente à carteira delas. O rapaz precisou chamar um pouco mais alto, para finalmente conseguir a atenção das garotas.

- Com licença – disse sendo atendido e vendo-as olhar em sua direção – Bom dia, garotas. Desculpe incomodar, mas eu preciso lhe passar um recado Daidouji.

- Não se preocupe você não está atrapalhando de maneira nenhuma, Tsukishiro. – disse a morena olhando de relance para a prima que parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou levemente preocupada.

- Não é nada de grave – começou Yukito – Mas o horário da reunião dos monitores mudou e será hoje após o término das aulas.

- Puxa... É realmente uma pena! – lamentou-se Tomoyo – Mas justo hoje eu tenho um compromisso importantíssimo! O que devo fazer? – perguntou abalada.

- Não precisa desmarcar seu compromisso! – disse o garoto sorrindo docemente – Pode pedir para alguém ir em seu lugar! – sugeriu.

- É uma ótima idéia! – disse muito animada – Sakura, você iria no meu lugar, não é mesmo? – perguntou olhando sorridente para a prima.

Sakura, que havia saído do estado de choque inicial e agora literalmente, babava na mesa, quase teve um infarto ao ouvir o que a prima tinha dito. Na verdade, ela nem havia prestado muita atenção à pergunta, mas ter o olhar de Yukito direcionado a ela tinha causado um efeito perturbador na garota.

- Quê? – perguntou assustada.

- Você vai no meu lugar à reunião dos monitores... Sakurinha? – perguntou sorrindo inocentemente para Sakura.

- Bem, eu... – começou incerta – Não sei se é uma boa idéia... Eu nunca participei de nada parecido antes, não sei sobre os assuntos e... – foi interrompida por Yukito.

- Quanto a isso, não se preocupe! – disse sorrindo belamente – Serão assuntos de rotina, nada de mais e, se você tiver qualquer dúvida, eu estarei ao seu lado para esclarecer para você!

Sakura teve a sensação de estar derretendo... _'Estarei ao seu lado... Não me belisquem! Estou sonhando e não quero acordar nunca mais!' _– pensou abobalhada.

- Então... Eu vou! – disse tentando parecer confiante e disfarçar o coração saltitando incontrolável no peito.

- Ótimo! – disse o rapaz – Adeus Daidouji e nos vemos mais tarde, Kinomoto!

Tsukishiro saiu da sala, rápido o bastante para não ver Sakura caindo da cadeira. A garota deslizou para o lado e ficou sentada no chão olhando para a porta que o rapaz havia passado. Tomoyo simplesmente sorria ao ver a reação da prima. Depois de se recuperar, ela voltou a sentar-se e fingiu que nada havia acontecido, apesar de algumas pessoas olharem de maneira estranha para ela.

- Tudo bem, Sakura? – perguntou Tomoyo tentando controlar o riso e parecer séria, mas falhou miseravelmente.

- Certo... Tudo... É... Sim! – disse Sakura querendo mostrar confiança e que, com certeza conseguiu convencer a prima.

- Sei... – respondeu erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Mas... – começou Sakura, depois de se recompor – Que compromisso é esse, Tomoyo? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Ah... É que eu preciso fazer compras com a mamãe! – respondeu firme, recebendo o assentimento da prima – Mas... Está feliz?

- Feliz? – disse alto – Estou radiante! Vou ficar ao lado do Ai Ai Ai Yukito! Estou nas nuvens! Você e sua mãe não podiam ter escolhido uma data mais apropriada para fazer compras! Vou mandar um presente para a tia Sonomi! E um para você também! – levantou-se e rodopiou em torno do próprio eixo, atraindo mais olharem atravessados de alguns alunos, mas ela não demonstrou qualquer tipo de reação.

Tomoyo estava realmente muito feliz. O que mais lhe agradava era ver Sakura alegre e radiante daquela maneira. A garota era apaixonada por Yukito Tsukishiro a mais de um ano. Ele estava no 3° ano e era o melhor aluno da escola. Era muito simpático e como Sakura costumava dizer tinha "o sorriso mais lindo do universo!" e claro que, Tomoyo fazia de tudo para deixá-la com ele, mesmo que ele não soubesse dos sentimentos da garota.

- Não precisa comprar nada! – disse docemente – Te ver feliz assim, já é mais que o suficiente para mim!

- Eu te adoro tanto, priminha! – disse dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da outra, deixando-a encabulada.

Depois de passado um pouco da euforia de Sakura, só um pouco, pois nada acabaria com toda aquela alegria, elas tornaram a se concentrar no trabalho.

_**x x x**_

Encostado a porta fechada da sala dois do 2° ano, Yukito respirava com dificuldade. Saíra tão depressa da sala que se sentia sufocado. Talvez fosse pela corrida até a porta ou talvez, fosse o coração batendo rápido demais. Colocou a mão direita no peito, como se tal ato fizesse com que a alma se acalmasse. Ficou mais alguns minutos ali parado, de olhos fechados, respirando profundamente. Lembrou-se dos últimos minutos e sorriu automaticamente. Imaginar o sorriso contagiante de Sakura só para ele era bom demais para ser verdade... Mas era! Ela iria à reunião! Estaria ali sentada ao seu lado... Ah! Faria de tudo para que ela sentasse ao seu lado! Estava decidido e confiante.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda sorrindo à lembrança da jovem que roubara seu coração há tanto tempo. Logo que ela veio para o colégio Seijou, no ano passado, Yukito sentia-se hipnotizado. Os longos cabelos que cascateavam pelas costas, a pele alva, a boca rosada e os olhos... Os olhos mais lindos do universo. Um verde tão profundo, que o oceano a invejaria se pudesse...

Riu de si mesmo. Desde quanto havia se tornado tão romântico? Sempre fora muito simpático e receptivo com as pessoas, no fundo achava que sempre fora um romântico de carteirinha, mas Sakura conseguiu fazer isso se tornar mais perceptivo, pelo menos, para si próprio.

Olhou para o relógio. Havia saído de sua aula com a permissão do professor, apenas para avisar aos outros monitores da mudança da reunião. Perdeu mais tempo do que o previsto, o professor iria reclamar... Mas, valeu à pena!

Começou a caminhar de volta à sua sala. Já havia avisado todos. Olhou novamente para o relógio. Faltava muito para acabar as aulas. Nunca quis tanto ir a uma reunião.

'_Não vejo a hora de te ver, Sakura!'_ – pensou, pedindo licença e retornando à sala de aula.

_**x x x**_

Depois de uma maçante aula de matemática, que passou totalmente despercebida por uma Sakura sonhadora. As garotas saíram para o intervalo. Caminharam até a enorme cerejeira que costumavam ficar. Todas as vezes que chegava ao local, olhava os estudantes do colégio Tomoeda através da cerca e lembrava-se de quando estudava lá e sempre via seu irmão sentado nos galhos da árvore, às vezes dormindo ou somente sorrindo para ela.

Sentaram-se à sombra da árvore. Sakura retirou o celular do bolso e ligou-o. Não costumava fazer isso, mas hoje foi diferente. Assim que o fez, apareceu uma mensagem de texto do irmão.

"_Me ligue assim que você puder! É importante! Touya."_

'_Adorável como sempre... '_ – pensou divertida, mas ao mesmo tempo levemente preocupada. A mensagem pareceu tão séria... Por outro lado, lembrava-se de todas as mensagens de Touya... Se comentasse que estava com uma leve dor de cabeça pela manhã, ele pulava a cerca no intervalo desesperado depois de ter deixado 500 mensagens no celular da irmã. Sakura riu da lembrança, atraindo o olhar interessado de Tomoyo.

- O que houve? – perguntou a morena.

- Touya me mandou uma mensagem pedindo para ligar... – respondeu tranqüilamente.

- Você disse que estava com dor de cabeça hoje? – perguntou risonha – Tudo bem que o Touya não mora mais com vocês, mas se você disse para si mesmo em algum momento, ele pode saber! – riu ainda mais do primo super protetor.

- Não... Em momento algum! – disse com firmeza – O alarme de perigo do Touya não poderia disparar se eu não disse nada, certo?

- Acho que não! – concordou – Mas, você não vai ligar?

- Não precisa... – olhou para o celular nas mãos – 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

No momento exato que terminou a contagem o celular tocou nas mãos da garota. Ela riu com gosto junto de Tomoyo.

- Alô! Oi, Touya! – disse tentando disfarçar a risada – Tudo bem?

"_Por que não me ligou, monstrenga? Por acaso não viu minha mensagem_?" – ele parecia furioso do outro lado.

- Eu ia te ligar agora mesmo, mas você, desesperado como sempre, ligou primeiro! – disse irritada.

"_Ah... Bom... Você falou com o papai hoje de manhã?" _– perguntou mais calmo.

- Não... Ele saiu antes de eu acordar... – respondeu simplesmente – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupada.

"_Ele deixou uma mensagem no meu celular e pediu para eu ir jantar com vocês hoje à noite..."_ – respondeu pensativo.

- Estranho... Ele não me avisou nada... – disse Sakura absorta nas palavras do irmão – Ele nem me disse que planejava te chamar para jantar no meio da semana...

"_Eu ando achando o papai meio estranho ultimamente, você não acha Sakura?"_ – questionou Touya.

- Não... Para falar a verdade, eu mal o vejo! Acho que ele está sobrecarregado no trabalho, Touya... Você deve estar preocupado sem motivo! – disse a garota discordando do irmão.

"_O que eu tenho de desesperado, como você costuma dizer, você tem de distraída!"_ – resmungou irritado.

- Não precisa ser grosso! – respondeu mal criada – Ele pode estar com saudades de você! Já pensou nisso! – gritou.

"_Tudo bem... Não vou brigar com você, mas não me faça dizer que eu não te avisei depois do jantar de hoje!"_ – disse encerrando a briga.

- Você vai? – perguntou incrédula – Mas você tem aula... E o trabalho?

"_Eu pedi folga! Não será demorado, tenho certeza que o papai não me chamaria assim sem motivo e também não prejudicaria meus estudos à toa... Mas, uma coisa eu posso garantir, aí vem bomba!"_ – disse Touya.

- Não fala assim, que eu fico assustada! – choramingou.

"_Relaxa monstrenga! Lembra que o preocupado aqui sou eu! Nos vemos hoje à noite! Beijos!" _– disse risonho antes de desligar.

Sakura desligou o aparelho e ficou fitando o nada por algum tempo. Tomoyo ficara preocupada, alguma coisa parecia realmente errada.

- Sakura? – chamou docemente tirando a amiga do transe – Tudo bem?

- Sei não, Tomoyo... – começou incerta – Touya está preocupado com o papai... Disse que recebeu uma mensagem dele, pedindo para que ele viesse jantar conosco hoje à noite...

- É realmente estranho... – disse Tomoyo – O seu pai não iria pedir para que o Touya viesse de Tóquio sem razão nenhuma! Deve ser muito importante!

- Touya disse que o papai está estranho, mas eu não percebi nada de diferente... Eu quase não o vejo! Se bem, que pensando assim, ele pode muito bem estar me evitando! – disse Sakura finalmente entendendo.

- É possível, mas acho que ele não te evitaria! – disse tentando sossegar a amiga – Deve ser o trabalho mesmo! Ele voltou de viagem há pouco tempo, deve ter sido mais difícil do que aparentava e ele se sobrecarregou!

- É... Pode ser... – disse Sakura pensativa – Mas, se o Touya tiver razão e o papai estiver estranho? Como eu não reparei! Que porcaria de filha sou eu! – gritou desesperada colocando as mãos sobre o rosto

– Meu irmão foi embora, confiando em mim para cuidar do papai! – levantou-se e começou a andar nervosamente.

- Calma Sakura! – disse Tomoyo tão angustiada quanto a outra – Não se martirize à toa! Espere até hoje à noite para ter certeza!

- Mas... E se realmente tiver acontecido alguma coisa? – perguntou muito nervosa

- Você precisa se acalmar! Principalmente se algo estiver errado! Você terá que ser forte para suportar qualquer dificuldade que seu pai tenha! Você agora é a responsável por ele! Foi isso que o Touya disse, lembra? No dia que ele foi pra faculdade! – disse determinada. – Você precisa ser forte!

Sakura parou de andar de um lado para o outro e olhou seriamente para Tomoyo. A garota transpassava uma confiança tão grande que era impossível não acreditar nas palavras dela.

- Você tem razão... – disse suspirando – Obrigada Tomoyo... – sorriu fracamente.

Tomoyo caminhou até ela e abraçou ternamente, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos da prima.

- Eu vou sempre estar aqui, Sakura! – disse segurando as mãos dela entre as suas – Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado!

Sakura sorriu e abraçou Tomoyo. Sabia disso! Derramou uma lágrima teimosa refletindo sua emoção. O sinal tocou indicando o fim do intervalo.

- Ora, pare de chorar! – disse passando a mão no rosto de Sakura – Sabe que senão eu choro também!

Sakura riu. Era verdade... Tomoyo chorava por qualquer motivo... Se ela visse uma criança tropeçar e ralar o joelho, ela chorava junto com a criança!

- Vamos, lembre-se: Não pode chorar, senão vai estar com a cara inchada na hora de encontrar o Yukito!

Sakura se surpreendeu. Havia esquecido totalmente desse magnífico detalhe. Tinha realmente ficado preocupada, só isso explicaria sua péssima memória.

- Como eu pude me esquecer desse compromisso infinitamente importante? – disse batendo na própria testa – Tudo bem que eu tenho memória de peixinho, mas eu me esqueci do Ai Ai Ai Yukito! Eu não sou digna da sua magnânima presença! – disse fazendo uma pose dramática digna de Oscar.

Tomoyo riu. Como era possível uma pessoa mudar de humor com tanta facilidade? Elas seguiram para sala de aula em passos tranqüilos e Sakura continuava com seu martírio pessoal no caminho. _"Não posso ser perdoada... Não posso ter a honra de respirar o mesmo ar que ele... Esqueci... Não... Não mereço..."_ murmurava pelo caminho.

_**x x x **_

Por incrível que pareça, ou pela imensa distração de Sakura, a aula acabou rapidamente. Assim que a professora anunciou o término da aula, a garota olhou para Tomoyo com cara de cão sem dono, totalmente desesperada.

- Tomoyo... Eu não vou conseguir... – disse nervosa – É muita emoção para meu pobre coraçãozinho!

- Calma Sakura... Vai dar tudo certo... O Tsukishiro é muito gentil e ele vai achar que o seu nervosismo é por causa da reunião... – disse tentando tranqüilizá-la.

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse respirar aliviada, olhou instintivamente para a porta e viu Yukito entrar na sala. Prendeu a respiração de tal maneira que chegou a assustar a amiga.

- Sakura, respire pelo amor de Deus! Senão você morre ou o Yukito percebe o seu estado! – sussurrou no ouvido de Sakura.

Ele caminhou suavemente até a carteira dela, parecia tão calmo e tão sereno... Mal sabia ela, que ele estava tão ou mais nervoso que ela.

Yukito não conseguia ficar calmo em seu lugar durante a aula. Não prestara atenção em uma palavra sequer proferida pelo professor. Olhava para o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos. Ficou pensando em o que dizer para ela, o que fazer em sua presença para não parecer um completo idiota... A ansiedade era tanta que assim que o sinal tocou indicando o termino da aula, ele arrumou suas coisas e saiu da sala em disparada e quando deu por si, já estava na frente da sala dela.

'_E agora? O que eu faço? Se ela me vir aqui, vai me achar maluco! Um perseguidor, talvez!'_ – pensou desesperado. Mas felizmente, dessa vez, a razão foi um pouco mais rápida. Sorriu e entrou na sala confiante.

- Olá Kinomoto! – disse ao se aproximar – Desculpe vir logo, mas fiquei preocupado de você não achar o local da reunião, por isso vim te acompanhar! – sorriu meigamente e suspirou internamente aliviado.

'_Ai Ai Ai! É possível ele ser mais fofo!'_ – pensou toda abobalhada – Muito obrigada, Tsukishiro! Eu realmente não sabia aonde era, mas ia pedir para a Tomoyo me acompanhar.

- Mas eu não podia ser responsável por um possível atraso da senhorita Daidouji! – disse galanteador – Faço questão de ser seu acompanhante nesta tarde!

Estendeu a mão em um cortejo, embaraçando a garota. Ela pegou a mão do rapaz a sua frente e saiu da sala de aula com ele. Olhou para trás e viu a prima dar um sorriso encorajador e uma piscadela.

Eles caminharam até os armários para guardarem seus materiais e em seguida foram até a sala de reuniões. Havia mais quatro pessoas na sala. Eles estavam sentados em círculo feito somente com as cadeiras da sala de aula.

- Boa tarde a todos! – disse Yukito alto, recebendo cumprimentos em seguida – Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de apresentar Sakura Kinomoto. Ela é prima da senhorita Daidouji, que por motivos pessoais não pôde comparecer na reunião de hoje e pediu gentilmente que a senhorita Kinomoto a substituísse.

Os outros ocupantes da sala sorriram para Sakura e foram muito simpáticos. Yukito apresentou-os para a garota que parecia não conhecer ninguém.

- Kinomoto, esses são: Yamagato Shin, da sala um do 1° ano, Fujiwara Hiromu da sala dois do 1° ano, Otonashi Hattori da sala um do 2° ano e Kawanaka Natsuki da sala dois do 3° ano.

Feita as devidas apresentações, eles decidiram começar a reunião para que não terminasse muito tarde. Sakura tentou prestar atenção em tudo o que foi dito. Ela não queria fazer feio na frente de Yukito, mas era difícil se concentrar quando ele se aproximava para perguntar qualquer coisa ou saber se ela tinha alguma dúvida.

Os assuntos tratados eram bem comuns, tratavam-se do cotidiano escolar, melhorias simples, nada que Sakura não pudesse lidar, exceto um: o festival de primavera.

Seria daqui a dois meses, mas os preparativos deveriam ser iniciados o mais breve possível.

As turmas do 1° ano já haviam conversado sobre o assunto, devido à demasiada empolgação e decidiram se unir e fazer uma grande gincana de abertura. As turmas do 3° ano também já haviam feito suas escolhas. Seriam responsáveis pelo fechamento do festival, a turma de Yukito faria uma peça de teatro para o publico em geral e a turma de Kawanaka fariam uma festa depois de encerrado o festival dedicado à todos os alunos.

Sakura disse que seria melhor que Tomoyo resolvesse esse assunto e disse que passaria o recado para a prima e diria a ela procurar pelo Otonashi para discutirem a questão. Todos concordaram com a garota e assim deram por encerrada a reunião.

Ao saírem da sala, Sakura se despediu de Yukito e agradeceu por ele tê-la feito se sentir tão confortável.

- Espere! – chamou ele depois dela virar-se para partir. O coração de Sakura falhou em seu peito um instante antes de voltar-se para o garoto.

- Algum problema? – questionou torcendo para que não fosse isso.

- É que... – começou incerto, aproximando-se dela - Permita-me acompanhá-la em seu caminho.

A garota enrubesceu imediatamente. Se ela já não fosse apaixonada por ele, com certeza teria ficado somente por esse dia perfeito.

- Eu adoraria... – disse sem jeito.

O garoto sorriu e se questionou por estaria sendo tão ousado, mas era mais forte do que ele. Queria muito passar mais alguns instantes com ela. O sorriso envergonhado dela era ainda mais incrível quando era dirigido a ele. Por um leve momento imaginou que ela poderia sentir algum sentimento por ele, mas esse pensamento logo se dissipou, pensou que estivesse sonhando alto demais.

Eles andavam pelo caminho apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro, até que Sakura decidiu quebrar o silencio. Queria saber um pouco mais sobre Yukito. Queria ouvi-lo falar do que gostava, do que não gostava, como era sua família, como foi sua infância... Queria estar mais próxima a ele de alguma forma.

- Estive pensando... – começou incerta, sentindo-o direcionar o olhar para ela – Achei muito interessante a idéia de uma festa depois do festival.

- Ah sim! Foi idéia da Kawanaka... Ela adora festas e coisas do gênero... – disse ligeiramente embaraçado.

Sakura percebeu a reação do garoto e se recriminou mentalmente_. 'Droga! Tanta coisa para falar e eu toquei em um assunto delicado... Peraí... Será que tem algo a ver com essa garota?'_ – pensou arregalando os olhos.

- Desculpe... Acho que fui indelicada... – disse sem jeito, esperando que ele dissesse algo que melhorasse sua dúvida.

- Não foi de forma alguma! – disse sorrindo serenamente – É que eu tenho problemas com essas festas... Vou te contar um segredo... – disse baixinho – Sou um péssimo dançarino!

Sakura alegrou-se imediatamente. Então, era essa a situação! _'Ainda bem!'_ – suspirou aliviada.

- Duvido! É impossível ser mal dançarino em uma balada! – disse com empolgação – Só precisa seguir o ritmo da música do jeito que quiser! Sempre está escuro e ninguém te vê!

- Pelo visto, você adora dançar, não é? – perguntou interessado.

- Bom... Eu acho muito divertido... – disse sem graça.

Yukito riu diante de tanto entusiasmo. Passar aqueles momentos juntos de Sakura estava tendo um efeito sensacional nele. A alegria dela era tão contagiante que era impossível não sentir-se feliz.

- Então, qualquer um pode ser um bom dançarino? – perguntou docemente, fazendo a garota sentir-se à vontade novamente.

- Com certeza! – disse empolgada.

- E você me ensinaria? – perguntou maroto – Acredito que deve ser uma ótima professora!

- Eu? – perguntou assustada – Eu não... Bom... – gaguejou nervosa.

- Gostaria que fosse a festa comigo, Sakura! – disse deixando-a corada.

Sakura sentiu que seu rosto fosse explodir, ou talvez tivesse algum sério problema de saúde... _'Deve ser perigoso ficar com todo o sangue do corpo concentrado no rosto!'_ – pensou preocupada – _'Mas, que se dane! Ele me chamou para sair e me chamou pelo meu nome! Eu estou nas nuvens!'_. Sentia-se tão leve, que a menor brisa faria que ela flutuasse. Parecia um sonho doce e meloso, como os filmes hollywoodianos... Mas e daí? Estava adorando!

- Eu adoraria Tsukishiro... – disse recuperando-se.

- Por favor... – pediu – Me chame de Yukito!

- Yukito... – disse cautelosa. _'Queria ser um avestruz agora!'_ – pensou frustrada com o rosto em chamas.

O rapaz delirou ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado de forma tão cuidadosa. Era impossível não se apaixonar por aquela doçura, simpatia, alegria e beleza que emanava dela.

- Bom... Chegamos... – disse o rapaz ao se aproximarem da casa da garota – Espero ter sido uma companhia agradável para a senhorita nesta tarde! – disse galante.

- Foi a melhor companhia que uma donzela poderia desejar – disse sorrindo e entrando na brincadeira.

- Sinto-me honrado com tão lisonjeiro comentário – falou curvando-se e apanhando a mão dela, fazendo-a assustar levemente – Nos vemos amanhã, linda princesa! – beijou suavemente a mão dela.

Ele soltou a mão dela e olhou-a profundamente nos olhos, fazendo as pernas da garota bambear. Ele se despediu e foi embora. A garota acompanhou-o com o olhar até perdê-lo de vista. Entrou em casa suspirando como se não respirasse há muito tempo.

- Por que demorou tanto, monstrenga? – ouviu uma voz ranzinza atrás dela, quase a matando do coração.

- Diabos Touya! Não me assuste assim! – disse irritada com a mão sobre o peito.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta. – retrucou erguendo uma sobrancelha, vendo-a retirar os sapatos.

- Fui a uma reunião do conselho estudantil, depois da aula. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Mas você não faz parte do conselho! Porque estava lá? Explica essa história direito! – disse autoritário.

- Cadê o papai? E por que você já está aqui? – perguntou ignorando as perguntas do irmão. Adorava vê-lo irritado.

- Pára de fugir das minhas perguntas! – berrou indo atrás dela, que caminhava até a cozinha.

- A Tomoyo me pediu para ir no lugar dela! E sim, ela faz parte do conselho e não, eu não fui lá para procurar por um garoto ou algo parecido! – respondeu com um biscoito na boca e mais alguns na mão – Ah! Ela não foi à reunião porque tinha compromissos! – disse respondendo as próximas perguntas do irmão, antes mesmo de serem feitas.

- Como você... – começou Touya espantado.

- Você é muito previsível, irmãozinho! – disse rindo, já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

- Droga, Sakura! Não me chame assim! Sou seu irmão mais velho! – respondeu ríspido.

- Ah... O irmãozinho _'tá_ bravinho! Se fizer birra, não vai ganhar sobremesa! – disse tratando-o como um bebê.

- Eu te pego garota! – disse correndo atrás dela, que corria e ria como uma garotinha. Adora o irmão e ele fazia uma falta imensa... Era terrível não vê-lo todos os dias.

Eles corriam pela sala parecendo crianças, rindo e se divertindo muito. Estavam tão distraídos que nem perceberam a chegada do pai.

- Mas... O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou fingindo estar bravo – Meus filhos foram trocados por crianças bagunceiras? Saibam que eu sou muito bravo e vou dar várias palmadas em vocês! – terminou rindo.

Sakura correu até o pai e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. Touya se aproximou e deu um abraço apertado no pai. Fazia muito tempo que não o via.

- Como está papai? – perguntou o rapaz levemente preocupado.

- Cansado... – respondeu simplesmente.

- Eu quis dizer... – começou Touya.

- Falaremos disso depois. – interrompeu o filho em voz baixa para que Sakura não ouvisse.

- Vou deixá-los colocando a conversa em dia e vou tomar uma ducha rápida! – disse subindo as escadas logo em seguida.

- Papai... – Touya tentou mais uma vez.

- Quero falar com vocês dois ao mesmo tempo, vamos ter um jantar sossegado em família primeiro – insistiu Fugitaka – Vou tomar um banho rápido e já volto! – sorriu cansado para o primogênito.

Touya suspirou profundamente enquanto observava o pai subir as escadas. Ele estava muito diferente, muito distante... _'Não acredito que a Sakura não percebeu... É uma desligada, mesmo... '_ – pensou inconsolado. Resolveu voltar aos seus afazeres para tentar esfriar a cabeça.

Quando Sakura e Fugitaka retornaram ao primeiro andar, encontraram a mesa pronta e um cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha.

- Touya, você não precisava ter se incomodado! – disse o pai.

- Não é incomodo nenhum cozinhar na minha própria casa... Posso ter me mudado, mas vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão facilmente! – disse brincalhão.

- Então, vamos comer logo! – disse Sakura faminta.

- Papai... – começo Touya – Se eu soubesse que está criando um monstro comilão ao invés de uma menina, eu teria cozinhado o dobro! – disse com um ar preocupado arrancando gargalhadas do pai.

- Touya! – gritou Sakura.

- Eu sinto tanta falta dessas brigas! – disse Fugitaka ternamente – Mas agora vamos comer!

- Obrigado pela comida! – disseram juntos.

O jantar ocorreu tranqüilamente. Todos conversavam animadamente. Touya contava sobre a universidade, as difíceis aulas do curso de Medicina, de como era diferente morar em uma república, mas que estava adorando cada novidade, cada mudança na rotina, mesmo sentindo uma saudade imensa de casa...

Apesar de toda descontração, Fugitaka falou muito pouco durante todo o jantar e isso não passou despercebido nem por Sakura. Sempre ria de algo dito por Touya ou por ela, mas não falava nada de si mesmo... Tentava parecer presente e interessado, mas tinha alguma coisa mais forte prendendo seus pensamentos. Ele parecia distante e melancólico...

- Papai... – começou Sakura insegura – Tem algo que gostaria de nos dizer? – perguntou meigamente.

Fugitaka suspirou profundamente. Seria muito difícil tocar naquele assunto. Sabia exatamente qual seria a reação deles, mas era preciso dizer... Não suportava mais aquela situação. Estava triste, sofrendo muito... Não queria ter que continuar se escondendo de seus filhos... Queria que eles lhe apoiassem e que tudo se acertasse. Tomando uma coragem que acreditou não ter naquele momento, ele olhou seriamente para os filhos sentados em sua frente demonstrando preocupação e disse sem rodeios:

- Eu vou me casar!

_**x x x**_ Continua... _**x x x**_

N/A: Olá a todos! Está aqui uma nova fic minha... Espero muito que vocês gostem! Eu estou adorando escrevê-la!

Pode ser que ela demore um pouco para ser atualizada... Sabe como é... Trabalho, faculdade... Pouquíssimas horas de sono... Mas, vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível!

Preciso fazer alguns comentários sobre esse capitulo... Eu não resisto...

1° A fic é Sakura & Shaoran, mesmo que no inicio pareça que o par dela é o Yukito...

2° Para descrever a personalidade do Yukito, eu utilizei como personagem base o _Yuki Souma_ de _Fruits Basket_ e na relação que ele tem com a _Tohru_. Se você não fizer idéia do que eu estou falando, não se preocupe... Isso não vai interferir em momento nenhum na historia... Só comentei porque eu amo _Fruits Basket_...

3° Os nomes dos outros participantes da reunião foram criados do nada ou em homenagem. _Hiromu_ é dedicado a criadora de _Fullmetal Alchemist_,_ Natsuki_ para a criadora de _Fruits Basket_, assim como a professora _Takaya_, _Hattori_ é personagem desse anime também, _Otonashi_ é do anime _Blood _, _Fujiwara_ é um personagem de um anime chamado _Dear Boys_ e _Kawanaka_ é em homenagem a uma amiga minha que eu adoro muito! Então qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência!

4° Eu utilizei nomes de músicas como referência aos títulos dos capítulos e no nome da fic. _If You_ é uma música do gênero eletrônica do _Magic Box_... É uma das minhas músicas favoritas de quando eu comecei a curtir esse gênero... E o nome do capítulo é uma música do _Lifehouse_...

Se você não entendeu absolutamente nada dessas notas sem noção, não se preocupe... Eu só sou uma garota tagarela que não consegue se controlar nem quando escreve! Desculpe se tiver atrapalhado...

Eu tentei revisar ao máximo a fic para que não houvesse nenhum erro, mas como eu não tenho revisor, sempre acaba passando algo... Por favor, qualquer dúvidas, sugestões, comentários ou erros, me avisem! Tentarei melhorar sempre mais!

Agradeço desde já a paciência de vocês por lerem e ficarei muito, mas muito feliz mesmo se deixarem reviews! Sabe... Para uma motivação ainda maior...

Beijokas, Darkky "


	2. Could It Be Any Harder

**If You...**

**Capítulo II: ****Could It Be Any Harder**

_Fugitaka suspirou cansado, enquanto olhava para as nuvens brancas pela janela do avião. Estava indo para mais uma expedição... Outra longa e exaustiva expedição... Não que não gostasse mais do que fazia. Arqueologia ainda era sua grande paixão! Mas, recentemente, sentia-se tão vazio... Tão amargurado... Acreditava que o motivo por trás desse sentimento fosse a mudança de seu filho primogênito. Touya havia ido para a Toudai e se mudado para Tóquio. Tinha sido sem dúvida, uma das maiores felicidades de sua vida! Seu filho na maior universidade do Japão! Medicina! Não poderia estar mais orgulhoso! _

_Nas primeiras semanas, a casa ficou tão vazia, tão entristecida... Sakura estava um pouco abatida, mas logo se recuperou e o sorriso voltou ao belo rosto da filha. Mas porque com ele estava sendo diferente? Porque o buraco em seu peito e a sensação de perda constante? Sentia-se sozinho, abandonado... Touya ligava todos os dias e vinha aos fins de semana. Sakura estava sempre em casa, fazendo companhia, agradando-o, ajudando-o... O que faltava? _

_Olhou novamente para a janela e já era possível ver a cidade abaixo. Pequenina a princípio e aumentando aos poucos. Suspirou indisposto, deprimido, não querendo encarar o compromisso. Definitivamente, havia algo errado! Sempre esteve animado na espera de cada viagem, sedento por novas descobertas! Mas agora tudo era tão simples, tão profissionalmente óbvio..._

_Sentiu o avião pousar suavemente e observou as pessoas se movimentarem ansiosamente ao seu redor. Levantou-se lentamente, apanhou sua bagagem de mão e desembarcou. Caminhou da pista até o saguão do aeroporto em passos tranqüilos. Aproximou-se da esteira e esperou pacientemente por sua bagagem. Olhou o relógio. Colocou a mão livre no bolso da calça enquanto aguardava. Olhou novamente para a esteira. Viu aparecer na entrada uma grande mala preta. Presa em um dos zíperes havia um chaveirinho de um ursinho alado amarelo berrante. Presente de Sakura. Apanhou a mala e caminhou até a saída. _

_Ao sair, olhou ao redor e viu um jovem segurando uma placa. "Kinomoto Fugitaka". Aproximou-se lentamente e cumprimentou-o formalmente. O garoto retirou a grande mala delicadamente das mãos do senhor Kinomoto e colocou-a cuidadosamente no porta-malas de seu táxi. O professor entrou e o rapaz deu partida, seguindo para o hotel._

_Fugitaka olhava para a paisagem pela janela do carro sem atentar-se ao menor detalhe. O pensamento ainda estava longe, perdido... Nem ao menos sabia no que pensar. Chegou ao hotel. Desceu do carro. Pegou a bagagem e pagou ao jovem taxista. Entrou no hotel. Registrou-se. Dirigiu-se ao quarto. Agradeceu ao carregador de malas. Deu-lhe uma gorjeta. Fechou a porta e respirou profundamente. Para ele tudo aconteceu em flashes. Parecia estar assistindo a um filme onde você adianta as cenas entediantes. Deus! Desde quando sua vida havia se transformado nisso? _

_Jogou-se na cama e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. _'Que diabos!' _– pensou. Não era mais um adolescente para ter crises de identidade! Precisava parar com aquilo imediatamente! Levantou-se decidido. Olhou para o relógio. Afrouxou a gravata e retirou o paletó. Em algumas horas iria jantar no salão do hotel com o responsável pelas escavações. Iria parar de agir como um idiota. Desinteressar-se pelo seu trabalho, deixar de pensar em sua família... Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Resolveu tomar uma ducha para esfriar a cabeça e descansar um pouco._

_**...**_

_Abriu os olhos lentamente. Olhou ao redor e momentaneamente não reconheceu o lugar. Olhou para si próprio e viu que estava com a camisa e a calça que havia viajado. Adormecera sem ao menos tirar os sapatos! Levantou-se de supetão e procurou pelos óculos em cima da mesa de cabeceira, encontrando-os rapidamente. Procurou por um relógio ao redor até lembrar-se do que mantinha ao pulso. Desabotoou a camisa e dirigiu-se imediatamente para o banheiro._ 'Se correr dá tempo... Como pude adormecer justo agora?'_ – pensou tirando a camisa, jogando-a de qualquer jeito sobre a cama._

_Estava tão apreensivo com o horário que conseguiu desviar seus pensamentos caóticos e teve um novo ânimo para o trabalho que adorava tanto. Saiu do banho e colocou o primeiro terno que encontrou na mala, arrumou os cabelos rapidamente e desceu para o saguão do hotel._

_Aproximou-se da porta do restaurante de hotel e avistou um homem vestido impecavelmente parado no local. Acreditando ser um funcionário do hotel perguntou gentilmente se seu acompanhante já havia chegado. O senhor assentiu afirmativamente e indicou a mesa onde o outro se encontrava._

_A princípio, Fugitaka achou que o recepcionista havia indicado o lugar errado, ou até mesmo que ele tivesse olhado para a mesa errada quando o homem indicou, mas ao perceber o rapaz levantar-se e esticar a mão em um saudoso cumprimento, viu que estava no lugar certo. _

_- Senhor Yu? –perguntou incrédulo, apertando a mão do rapaz._

_- Sim. É um enorme prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Kinomoto! – disse o outro respeitosamente._

_- Devo admitir, é uma grande surpresa para mim, encontrar alguém tão jovem quanto o senhor aqui! – disse visivelmente espantado._

_Yu Jin riu. Estava acostumado a esse tipo de comentário, mas não esperava ouvi-lo diretamente de Fugitaka Kinomoto, um dos maiores arqueólogos do Oriente._

_- Mas, o senhor também começou muito jovem... – ponderou o rapaz._

_- Tem razão! – disse divertido – Devo estar ficando velho!_

_- Nunca! O senhor é minha maior inspiração! – disse empolgado. _

_- Ora, não é para tanto! – disse Fugitaka encabulado – Assim eu me sinto uma espécie de celebridade..._

_- Mas o senhor é uma celebridade! Estou me controlando para não lhe pedir um autógrafo! – disse Jin em tom de brincadeira._

_Fugitaka adorou o senso de humor do rapaz. Ele era muito espirituoso e cheio de vida. Lembrava muito a si mesmo quando começou a carreira. Apesar da pouca idade e das brincadeiras iniciais, o senhor Kinomoto percebeu a seriedade e o profissionalismo dele quando começaram acertar os detalhes para o início das expedições._

_Acertaram todos os detalhes, desde o horário que se encontrariam pela manhã seguinte até todos os percursos a serem percorridos por toda Hong Kong, antes do local da escavação._

_- Então... Acredito que é isso – concluiu Fugitaka._

_- Sim – disse Yu levantando-se – Nos vemos amanhã, senhor Kinomoto – estendeu a mão em um gesto de despedida. – Novamente, foi um enorme prazer conhecer o senhor!_

_- Digo o mesmo, rapaz! – disse sorrindo – Não sabe como esse encontro surtiu efeito em mim... – olhou para o jovem, que parecia não entender nada. – Deixa para lá! – riu – Até amanhã!_

_Fugitaka retornou ao seu quarto, jogou-se na cama e sorriu fitando, pensativamente, o teto... As coisas pareciam que iam melhorar... E com esse pensamento, adormeceu._

_**...**_

_O ânimo de Fugitaka estava completamente diferente do dia anterior. Ele levantou-se bem disposto e com uma incrível disposição para o trabalho. Encontraria Yu em pouco tempo, por isso tomou uma ducha rápida, vestiu-se e desceu até o restaurante do hotel para tomar café._

_Na hora marcada, o jovem arqueólogo chegou ao hotel de Kinomoto. Eles dirigiram-se por alguns pontos importantes de Hong Kong, até o local da escavação e logo começaram a trabalhar. Estava tão bem consigo mesmo que mal percebia o tempo passar. _

_Mal percebia mesmo. Já fazia quase um mês que estava na cidade. Era mais uma bela manhã em Hong Kong e começava mais um dia de trabalho no campo arqueológico. Fugitaka e Jin conversavam sobre as futilidades do dia a dia, enquanto registravam minuciosamente algumas escritas antigas entalhadas em uma das grandes paredes das ruínas. Eles avistaram um dos assistentes correndo velozmente até eles e estranharam a agitação._

_- Senhor Yu... – disse ofegante, apoiando as mãos sobre os próprios joelhos para recuperar o ar perdido na corrida – Telefone para o senhor... Disseram que é urgente! _

_Jin arqueou as sobrancelhas, demonstrando estranhar a situação. Pediu licença ao senhor Kinomoto e dirigiu-se ao pequeno escritório construído no sítio arqueológico. _

_- Alô... – atendeu receoso._

_- Jin... – ouviu a voz da sogra do outro lado da linha – A bolsa da Shiefa estourou! Você precisa vir ao hospital, papai! – disse alegremente._

_- Eu preciso ir buscá-la! – disse desesperando-se._

_- Acalme-se!- disse a matriarca tranquilamente – Já estamos indo para o hospital... Vá para lá! Shiefa disse que se recusa a dar a luz se você não estiver lá! Como se fosse possível! – disse divertida._

_- Certo! Estou indo imediatamente! – e desligou o telefone mais afobado do que nunca._

_Chegou até onde Fugitaka se encontrava, sorrindo bobamente. O japonês estranhou o fato de Jin estar com o casaco na mão e uma caixa de ferramentas na outra. O rapaz apoiou a pesada maleta no chão e começou vestir o casaco, sem reparar que ele estava ao contrário. Aproximou-se de seu carro e tentou freneticamente abrir a porta, falhando miseravelmente, já que esta se encontrava trancada. O senhor estranhou a atitude do amigo e aproximou-se para saber o que estava acontecendo. _

_- Jin? Está tudo bem? - perguntou preocupado._

_- Tudo ótimo! – disse ainda forçando a porta – Só não entendo porque está porta não quer abrir de jeito nenhum..._

_- Deve ser porque ela está trancada... – disse analisando as feições do rapaz, que lentamente compreendia o que era dito._

_- Certo! – afirmou confiante – E como eu faço para destrancar mesmo? – perguntou ainda olhando para a porta._

_- Você precisa usar a chave... – disse estranhando cada vez mais – Ela deve estar dentro da sua maleta – completou prevendo a próxima pergunta do amigo._

_- Isso! – o jovem se abaixou e começou a procurar freneticamente dentro da caixa de ferramentas, retirando uma chave de fenda em seguida – Achei! – apontou a chave para a fechadura, quando o senhor Kinomoto segurou seu pulso._

_- Jin? O que aconteceu? – perguntou realmente preocupado._

_- Eu preciso ir ao hospital! Minha princesa está chegando! – disse sorridente, voltando a tentar colocar a chave de fenda na fechadura da porta do carro._

_Fugitaka suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos não era nada grave. Percebendo as condições do rapaz, achou que não seria uma boa idéia ele ir sozinho até lá, era capaz de sofrer um acidente no caminho. _

_- Jin... Espere um momento, sim? – disse o japonês, retirando a chave de fenda da mão do outro – eu vou buscar meu casaco e levarei você ao hospital, certo?_

_- Mas, eu preciso ir logo! Shiefa está me esperando! – disse tentando abrir a porta do carro que permanecia trancado forçando a maçaneta. – Porque a porta não abre? – disse inocentemente._

_- Seu carro está dormindo... – disse o senhor Kinomoto calmamente, como se falasse com uma criança – Vamos no meu carro, que está acordado, sim? – disse dirigindo o rapaz até a porta do seu veiculo._

_- Ah... Shiii... – disse Jin, colocando o dedo indicador em frente aos lábios, pedindo silêncio – Não podemos acordá-lo, certo?_

_- Isso mesmo... – concordou Fugitaka, que abria a porta do seu veículo, deixando o rapaz sentado, enquanto ia buscar seu casaco, rindo levemente._

_**...**_

_Ao chegarem ao hospital, Jin saltou do carro e entrou desesperado, correndo pelos corredores do recinto. Fugitaka, após estacionar o carro, entrou e perguntou a localização da esposa de seu amigo na recepção. Dirigiu-se ao local indicado pela moça, encontrando o rapaz chinês, agarrando um jovem residente pela gola da camisa, gritando freneticamente que não encontrava a esposa. Aproximou-se do rapaz, fazendo com que ele soltasse o garoto - que parecia muito assustado – dizendo que sabia o local onde a senhora Yu estava. _

_Chegando a ala da maternidade, Jin correu até a sala onde sua esposa estava, sendo segurado por Yelan, que estava na sala de espera, junto com a família. _

_- Você não pode entrar! – disse a senhora – Não assim! – apontou para as roupas do genro._

_- Por que não? – perguntou o rapaz, sem entender – Achei que pudesse estar presente na hora do parto..._

_- E pode! – disse a senhora Li – Mas, não assim! Precisa se trocar, primeiro! Não pode correr o risco de trazer alguma infecção para Shiefa ou até mesmo para Sun..._

_- Certo! – disse o rapaz, vendo a enfermeira se aproximar – Vou me trocar! Preciso estar com elas!_

_Quando o rapaz se retirou, um pouco mais calmo e racional, Yelan, pôde respirar um pouco mais aliviada. Não imaginava como Jin havia chegado até ali ileso... E com esse pensamento, finalmente, reparou outra pessoa na sala de espera. Aproximou-se lentamente do senhor, que parecia levemente desambientado._

_- Com licença... – disse se aproximando de Fugitaka – Por acaso, foi o senhor que trouxe o Jin até aqui?_

_- Sim... – disse um pouco sem jeito – Peço desculpas pela intromissão, mas achei que ele não estava em condições para dirigir..._

_- Por favor! Não se desculpe! – disse Yelan – Nós que devemos agradecê-lo por isso! Ele realmente pode ser um pouco imprudente quando está ansioso... – disse risonha._

_- Não precisa agradecer... – disse simples – O importante é que estão todos bem... _

_- Muito prazer! Sou Yelan Li, sogra de Jin! – disse estendendo a mão ao japonês._

_- O prazer é meu... Sou Fugitaka Kinomoto... – respondeu, apertando a mão que lhe era oferecida, sorrindo serenamente._

_**...**_

_No dia seguinte, Fugitaka retornou ao hospital, levando consigo um grande urso de pelúcia amarelo com asas nas costas e uma bela fita cor de rosa, amarrada graciosamente no pescoço. _

_Aproximou-se do quarto e bateu levemente na porta, esperando que fosse aberta. Segundos depois, o senhor reconheceu seu companheiro de trabalho, abrir um enorme sorriso ao vê-lo._

_- Senhor Kinomoto! – disse abrindo mais a porta – Entre, por favor! Precisa conhecer minha princesa! _

_- Com licença... – pediu, ao entrar no recinto – Trouxe para sua garotinha... Minha filha adora bichos de pelúcia, então..._

_- Muito obrigada! – disse Shiefa, sentada na cama, com a pequena Sun nos braços – É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, senhor. – disse sorrindo – Jin fala muito sobre o senhor..._

_- O prazer é meu, senhora Yu – disse Fugitaka – Espero que não seja uma má hora..._

_- Não é! Aliás, é uma ótima hora! – disse a jovem mãe – Meu irmão gostaria muito de conhecê-lo, ele foi até a lanchonete, mas logo estará de volta. Por favor, sente-se! – disse indicando uma poltrona próxima a cama._

_Kinomoto acomodou-se e ficou a conversar por alguns minutos com o jovem casal, relembrando da época em que seus filhos nasceram, até que a porta se abriu, revelando um jovem de cabelos castanhos desalinhados._

_- Desculpe Shiefa... – disse sem reparar a presença do japonês – Eu bem que tentei interceptar um chocolate para você, mas a enfermeira foi mais rápida que eu... – disse desanimado._

_- Não tem problema, Xiao Lang... – disse a irmã mais velha – Quero te apresentar alguém... _

_O rapaz olhou para trás e viu o senhor olhando para ele, sorrindo serenamente._

_- Você deve ser o jovem Li, certo? – disse Fugitaka se aproximando – É um grande prazer finalmente conhecê-lo! Fiquei sabendo que gosta muito de arqueologia! – disse sorrindo, apertando a mão do rapaz, que parecia chocado._

_- O prazer é todo meu, senhor Kinomoto! – disse entusiasmado – É uma grande honra para mim! Nossa... Tem tanta coisa que eu gostaria de perguntar para o senhor..._

_O jovem casal ficou olhando para o arqueólogo e o rapaz que saiam do quarto conversando animadamente, sorrindo docemente._

_**...**_

_Fazia uma bela manhã e Fugitaka havia levantado mais cedo do que de costume. Havia se passado alguns dias desde o nascimento da filha de Jin e hoje, o rapaz voltaria ao serviço. O senhor sentia falta da espiritualidade do jovem._

_Como ainda era muito cedo e, Fugitaka já estava enjoado da comida do hotel, resolveu tomar café em outro lugar. Há alguns dias atrás, havia passado em frente a um café que lhe pareceu extremamente convidativo e, hoje, seria uma ótima oportunidade para passar por lá._

_Saiu do hotel e caminhou poucos metros até chegar ao local desejado. Entrou no pequeno estabelecimento e acomodou-se no balcão. Uma jovem e espirituosa garçonete veio atendê-lo graciosamente._

_- Bom dia, senhor. O que deseja? – perguntou._

_- Um café e algumas panquecas... – disse após olhar rapidamente no cardápio._

_- Trago em um minuto! – respondeu prontamente._

_- Obrigado... – agradeceu Kinomoto._

_Ele ficou a observar a decoração do local, enquanto aguardava a chegada do seu pedido. Era um lugar simples, mas extremamente aconchegante. Percebeu alguém sentar-se ao seu lado, no balcão, mas não viu realmente que estava ao seu lado._

_A garçonete voltou com o pedido de Fugitaka, que agradeceu e ouviu a garota perguntar alegremente para a pessoa ao seu lado: "Bom dia, senhora Li! O de sempre?". O japonês olhou para o lado e viu a bela senhora. Sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar..._

_- Senhor Kinomoto? – disse surpresa._

_**...**_

_Estavam sentados em uma mesa reservada daquele estabelecimento que freqüentavam juntos há quase duas semanas. O primeiro encontro havia sido casual. Os seguintes não. Ele passou tomar café naquele local todas as manhãs. Ela sempre o freqüentara. _

_- Eu não quero ir... – começou ele – Mas, também não posso ficar..._

_- Eu não quero que você vá – disse ela, apertando a mão dele firmemente sobre a mesa – Mas, também, não posso pedir que fique... – completou melancólica._

_- Eu... – começou sem jeito – Não quero deixar você... Nunca... Não agora que eu a encontrei... Você me completa... _

_- Entendo o que quer dizer... – disse sorrindo ternamente – Estar com você, faz com que eu finalmente me sinta por inteira... Você me entende mais do que qualquer outra pessoa..._

_- Temos vidas muito parecidas... – disse ele docemente – Passamos por coisas que somente nós sabemos... Perdemos que mais amávamos e tivemos que permanecer forte pelos nossos filhos... _

_- Sem poder chorar e hesitar... – completou ela – Sem demonstrar fraqueza ou rancor..._

_- Yelan... - disse ele – Venha comigo!_

_- Como assim? – perguntou confusa._

_- Vamos para o Japão, comigo! – disse ansioso – Eu não posso deixá-la! Só os céus sabem que eu não suportaria!_

_- Fugitaka, eu... – balbuciou perdida nas palavras._

_- Só você sabe como eu me sinto por ter perdido aquela que eu mais amava. Você sabe, porque sente o mesmo! Você é o apoio que eu preciso! Que eu sempre procurei! E eu posso apoiá-la. Prometo fazer de tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para conseguir apoiá-la! – disse segurando as mãos dela entre as suas, com um olhar esperançoso._

_- Mas Fugitaka... E quanto a sua família? E Xiao Lang? – perguntou pensativa._

_- Seu filho virá também! Adoro aquele rapaz! Seria um prazer para mim, ter a companhia de vocês dois! – disse radiante._

_- Eu não sei... – hesitou – Acho que não seria uma boa idéia..._

_- Yelan... – disse firme, sabendo que aquela era uma decisão muito importante, mas com nenhuma dúvida ou medo do arrependimento – Case comigo!_

_**x x x **_

Sakura piscou algumas vezes, tentando assimilar a informação. Olhou para o lado e viu o irmão de boca aberta, totalmente paralisado. Voltou o olhar para o pai, que parecia ansioso por uma resposta.

- Será que eu ouvi direito? – perguntou Sakura sacudindo a cabeça veemente.

- Eu vou me casar! – repetiu Fugitaka – E eu gostaria muito do consentimento de vocês – disse sincero.

- Mas parece que o senhor já tomou sua decisão, não é mesmo? O que a nossa opinião irá mudar isso? – perguntou Sakura alterada.

- Sakura, querida... – começou o pai – Não é que eu não me importe com o pensamento de vocês, mas...

- Mas o quê? – disse se levantando e batendo as mãos com força na mesa. Nesse momento, Touya segurou um dos pulsos dela, não com força, apenas como um pedido silencioso para que ela se acalmasse.

- Vai continuar aí, sem dizer nada? – voltando-se exaltada para o irmão. Ele permaneceu de olhos fechados, ainda segurando o pulso de Sakura, dando um leve gole em seu suco.

- Vou para o meu quarto. Obrigada pela comida – disse secamente, livrando-se do irmão e dirigindo-se ao quarto.

-Touya, eu... – começou Fugitaka.

- Papai... – disse interrompendo-o – Sakura está sendo egoísta e infantil. O senhor tem direito de ser feliz. Irei falar com ela. Com licença. – disse sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, levantando-se da mesa.

- Percebo que também não obtive seu consentimento, mas agradeço sua maturidade – disse serenamente – Saiba que ninguém será capaz de substituir minha Nadeshico, eu ainda a amo e sei que ela não queria que eu fosse infeliz para sempre, assim como eu não iria querer isso para ela.

Touya nada disse, mas sentiu-se emocionado com as palavras do pai. Era possível perceber em sua voz todo o amor por sua mãe. Ela nunca saíra do coração dele. Seguiu em direção ao quarto da irmã. Bateu levemente na porta, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

- Sakura... – começou docemente – Eu posso entrar? Precisamos conversar a sós!

Ele ouviu a porta ser destrancada, mas não aberta. Esperou alguns segundos e entrou no quarto suavemente. Encontrou-a sentada em sua cama olhando fixamente para um ponto qualquer, acariciando um ursinho de pelúcia. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e permaneceu em silêncio, aguardando que ela se pronunciasse.

- Você concordou, não é? – perguntou sem encará-lo.

- Sim – respondeu simplesmente.

- Como você pôde? Traidor! – acusou-o sem piedade.

- Isso não é uma guerra, Sakura! – disse irritado – Não existem lados nessa história!

- Vai deixar uma estranha entrar em nossas vidas? – disse revoltada – Roubar o lugar que é da nossa mãe?

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse? – disse alterado – Que batesse o pé e gritasse como uma criança? Que pensasse somente nos meus sentimentos, enquanto quem realmente sofre é o papai? Era isso que você queria que eu fizesse? Acredito que não, já que você se encarregou muito bem desse papel!

- Você podia ter feito alguma coisa! Qualquer coisa! – disse olhando firmemente para ele.

- Tente entender, Sakura! – disse suplicante – A mamãe morreu há muito tempo... Ele nos criou sozinho! Trabalhou a vida toda! Eu acho que ele merece qualquer coisa e se isso for se casar, eu não irei impedir!

- Você diz isso porque não mora mais aqui! Tem a sua vidinha de universitário agora! – disse nervosa – Você não terá que presenciar a "nova" vida dele todos os dias! Não terá que aturar uma intrusa na sua vida daqui em diante – berrou.

- Eu estou longe, mas essa ainda é minha família! Minha vida! Minha casa! Vocês são tudo que eu tenho! Que droga! – praguejou - Não me trate como um estranho, como se eu não soubesse o que você está sentindo agora! – gritou indignado.

- A mamãe vai sumir! – gritou – Vai sumir para sempre... Eu não me lembro dela, você está longe e agora o papai vai deixá-la... Eu não quero... Eu sinto tanta falta dela... Eu gostaria... – não conseguiu terminar e caiu no choro.

Touya abraçou firmemente a irmã. Ela soluçava agarrada a camisa dele e não conseguia dizer nada.

- Eu também sinto falta dela... – disse emocionado – Todos sentimos... Ela não irá sumir jamais, enquanto ela morar aqui... – apontou o coração da garota.

- Eu gostaria tanto me lembrar dela... – desabafou – Seu cheiro, seu sorriso, sua voz... Eu não lembro nada...

- Você era muito nova... – disse Touya suavemente, abraçando fortemente a garota – O importante não é lembrar e sim amar... E isso você faz muito bem! – sorriu levemente.

Ela ergueu o olhar para ele e sorriu. Era verdade, enquanto a amasse, ela nunca iria sumir, e ainda tinha o Touya. Ele falava com uma doçura sobre sua mãe, que era impossível não admirá-la.

Sakura, aos poucos foi se acalmando, enquanto Touya acariciava carinhosamente os cabelos da irmã. Ela soltou-o, enxugou as lágrimas e olhou seriamente para o irmão.

- Você tem razão. Eu agi como uma garotinha mimada e egoísta. Pensei somente em mim e não no papai... – abaixou a cabeça – Peço desculpas.

- Você não precisa pedir desculpas para mim... – disse docemente, erguendo a cabeça da irmã pelo queixo – Não fez nada de errado, foi uma reação natural e impulsiva... Mas o que você acha de dar seu apoio ao papai agora. Acredito que ele está precisando disso.

A garota sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Passou a manga da blusa no rosto e desceu para falar com seu pai. Ela o encontrou recolhendo os utensílios usados no jantar muito abatido.

- Papai... – chamou docemente.

Fugitaka olhou para a filha surpreso.

- Gostaria de me desculpar com o senhor... – começou olhando para baixo, com vergonha da cena que havia criado – Fui egoísta e insensível... Quero que o senhor saiba, que o mais importante para mim é que o senhor seja feliz, independente de como seja, quando, onde e por que... – olhou para o pai – E eu sempre estarei aqui, para o que o senhor precisar, assim como o senhor sempre esteve presente para mim e Touya...

O senhor Kinomoto estava emocionado, não esperava uma reação tão madura de Sakura. Não tão rápido! Ela estava ali, se desculpando e dizendo que o apoiaria em sua decisão. Ele mal podia acreditar... Correu em direção sua filha e a abraçou firmemente, deixando-a surpresa com a reação do pai.

- Não imagina como é bom ouvir isso, Sakura! – disse com os olhos marejados – Eu te prometo que nunca irei falhar com você ou com seu irmão e saiba que ninguém substituirá sua mãe... Nadeshico é única para mim...

Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e voltou abraçar seu pai. No andar de cima, Touya, que ouviu a tudo apoiado no batente da porta do quarto da irmã, sorriu orgulhoso e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto.

_**x x x **_

Eram apenas cinco horas da manhã e o dia ainda nem havia clareado, mas Shaoran estava acordado, fazendo o alongamento inicial antes de começar seu treinamento. Apanhou sua espada e começou a movimentá-la no ar. Seus movimentos eram precisos e sistemáticos, os olhos permaneciam fechados todo o tempo. Respirou um pouco mais fundo e tomou velocidade executando um salto perfeito em sincronia com a espada. Na volta ao chão, para um amador, diria que havia sido um pouso perfeito, mas para Li, um perfeccionista de carteirinha, não passava de uma aterrissagem medíocre. Suspirou fundo e sentou-se no chão, olhos fechados, respiração calma e compassada...

Abriu os olhos e suspirou longamente. Não conseguia se concentrar de maneira alguma. Levantou-se e decidiu tomar um longo banho. Algo lhe dizia que aquele não seria um bom dia.

Entrou no quarto, guardou sua espada, separou o uniforme escolar e o colocou sobre a cama devidamente arrumada, dirigindo-se em seguida ao banheiro.

Ficou mais tempo que o normal debaixo da ducha quente, mas sabia que isso não o atrasaria, já que havia treinado menos do que o de costume. Deixou a água cair em seus cabelos enquanto permanecia de olhos fechados. Estava com uma sensação péssima, como se uma mão forte pressionasse seu estômago. Aquilo não era bom sinal. Aprendera muitas coisas com seu falecido pai e uma das lições mais valiosas foi que ele jamais deveria ignorar seus instintos. Desligou o chuveiro e enrolou-se na toalha, voltando para o quarto. Arrumou-se e foi tomar café da manhã. Ainda era muito cedo para ter alguém acordado, mas ele não se importava, comeria alguma coisa e iria para a escola, desejando que esse dia terminasse logo.

Entrou na cozinha e assustou-se ao ver a mãe sentada a mesa tomando uma xícara de café.

- Bom dia, Xiao Lang – disse a senhora, levando a xícara aos lábios.

- Bom dia, mãe – respondeu, dirigindo-se a geladeira – O que faz acordada tão cedo?

- Queria falar com você – Shaoran arregalou os olhos, parando imediatamente o que ia fazer – Sei que é sempre o primeiro a acordar – continuou Yelan.

- Mas eu nunca sou o primeiro a chegar à cozinha. Sempre demoro no treino. – disse tentando esconder seus pensamentos.

- Conheço a intuição dos Li. Sei que está inquieto. – disse tranquilamente, apontando uma cadeira para que ele se sentasse.

Ele obedeceu prontamente e ficou em silencio esperando que a mãe se pronunciasse. O coração tamborilava no peito como uma bateria, num misto de nervosismo e ansiedade.

- Sei que é um assunto delicado e eu gostaria de conversar primeiro com você antes mesmo de falar com suas irmãs, pois é uma decisão que afetará diretamente a você – começou Yelan olhando firmemente para o filho.

- Estou ouvindo – disse respeitosamente.

- Eu vou me casar com Fugitaka – anunciou sem rodeios – E você e eu nos mudaremos para o Japão.

Shaoran arregalou os olhos e fechou as mãos com tanta força que chegou a machucar as palmas.

- Então, o que me diz? – perguntou a mãe esperançosa.

O que achava? A vontade de Li era de gritar e dizer o quanto havia detestado a idéia, que não queria aquele estranho em sua família, que não queria sair de sua casa, seu país. Queria apontar o dedo para sua mãe e dizer o quanto ela estava sendo irresponsável ao tomar uma decisão tão precipitada sem se importar que isso afetaria diretamente outras pessoas. Queria dizer que não iria e que se ela quisesse estragar sua vida, que fizesse isso sozinha. Queria gritar o quanto a detestava naquele momento. Queria... Queria, mas não o fez. Apenas, abaixou a cabeça e limitou-se a dizer:

- Fico feliz pela senhora. Mudaremos-nos quando a senhora achar mais conveniente. – disse sem emoção – Com licença, preciso ir, senão chegarei atrasado – e levantou-se da mesa, deixando o desjejum intocado.

- Xiao Lang? – chamou-lhe.

- Sim? - perguntou, sem virar-se para a mãe.

- Eu o conheço, meu filho. Sei o que está pensando, mas quero ouvir você dizer. – disse seriamente.

- Não concordo com a sua decisão – disse sério, virando-se para a matriarca – Mas, em respeito à senhora, não irei me opor.

- Achei que você admirasse Fugitaka! – exclamou surpresa.

- Admiro – confessou-lhe – Como se admira uma estrela no céu. Sem realmente alcançá-la.

Yelan olhou para o filho e viu o quanto aquilo estava sendo difícil para ele. Sabia que ele não concordava com a idéia, mas fazia um grande esforço para não deixar transparecer.

- Então, por que aceita? Por que não me diz que você não vai? – perguntou angustiada.

- Eu poderia gritar tudo o que estou prendendo aqui – e apontou para a própria garganta – Mas, eu aprendi com meu _pai _– enfatizou a palavra pai – que eu sempre deveria respeitar vocês e é exatamente o que eu estou fazendo – disse sério.

- Sabe que ninguém nunca vai substituí-lo... – Shaoran permaneceu calado e ela continuou – Posso não ser uma Li em sangue, mas seu pai também me ensinou muitas coisas, e uma delas foi confiar em meus instintos... É exatamente isso que eu estou fazendo agora Xiao Lang – disse enigmática.

Shaoran não comentou mais nada sobre o assunto. Apenas pediu licença e saiu da sala.

_**x x x **_

A noite havia sido péssima para Sakura, por mais que tivesse apoiado a decisão do pai e a conversa com Touya haviam trazido um pouco de alívio, ela ainda estava receosa com tudo aquilo. Uma sensação ruim...

Quando ela entrou na sala de aula, Tomoyo logo percebeu que havia algo errado com Sakura. Ela estava com olheiras, olhos vermelhos e uma cara péssima. Ela praticamente jogou-se na cadeira ao sentar-se e soltou um fraco "Bom dia" para a prima.

- Sakura? O que houve? – perguntou visivelmente preocupada.

- Ai Tomoyo... – começou desolada – Uma notícia terrível... Bem que o Touya me disse, mas eu não quis ouvir... – choramingou.

A professora entrou na sala, dando inicio a aula e só deu tempo de Sakura murmurar um "depois eu te conto" para a prima. Durante a aula, que para Tomoyo, durou uma eternidade, Sakura parecia estar muito longe. Ás vezes, Tomoyo lançava olhares a prima, mas essa passou todo o tempo olhando pela janela, mergulhada em seus próprios pensamentos, suspirando tristemente algumas vezes.

O sinal tocou indicando o fim da aula. Tomoyo levantou-se e puxou Sakura pelo braço para fora da sala. Ela parecia nem ter ouvido o sinal, pois se assustou com a atitude da prima. Chegaram à grande cerejeira onde sempre passavam o intervalo e sentaram-se.

- Conte-me tudo antes que eu surte! – exigiu.

- Ontem durante o jantar, papai nos deu uma notícia terrível... – choramingou.

- Pare de enrolar, Sakura! – disse Tomoyo, batendo com as mãos abertas nos próprios joelhos.

- Meu pai vai se casar! – já derramando lágrimas.

- Sakura! Nunca mais me assuste assim! – ralhou, percebendo o olhar de confusão da prima, continuou: – Eu achei que era algo grave, como uma doença!

- Mas é grave! Não entende? – respondeu exasperada.

- Não tão grave Sakura! Pare de fazer tempestade num copo d'água! – disse rindo.

- Mas... Mas... – choramingou.

- Você não deve pensar pelo lado ruim. Já pensou se acontece alguma coisa com o seu pai? – ponderou – Pelo menos ele está feliz, não está?

- Está... É que... – começou incerta.

- Acho que está na hora de você aceitar as mudanças da vida... – disse em tom maternal.

Sakura pareceu ponderar os argumentos de Tomoyo. Primeiro Touya e agora as palavras da prima. Realmente estava sendo muito infantil. Tomoyo percebendo o olhar de compreensão que a prima mostrava, sorriu internamente.

- E então? Vamos voltar para a sala? – perguntou animadamente.

- Claro! – respondeu Sakura, parecendo muito melhor – _'Eu precisava mesmo de uma sacudida!'_ – pensou rindo.

_**x x x **_

Sakura acordou ouvindo as vozes de seu pai e seu irmão vindo do andar de baixo. Olhou para o relógio e constatou que eram nove horas da manhã. Aconchegou-se mais entre as cobertas e cobriu a cabeça. _'Sábado...'_ – pensou desanimada. Hoje era o "grande dia". O dia em que conheceria a futura esposa de seu pai...

Ouviu batidas na porta, mas manteve-se totalmente coberta. Não estava muito a fim de conversar... Ouviu a porta ser aberta lentamente e decidiu fingir que ainda dormia.

- Sakura... – a garota reconheceu a voz de seu irmão que vinha da porta – Papai está precisando de ajuda! Você não acha que vai ficar o dia inteiro na cama e fugir do trabalho! Sai logo dessa cama, monstrenga!

Sakura permaneceu imóvel fingindo que dormia profundamente. Suspirou aliviada ao ouvir a porta de seu quarto ser fechada. Quando achou que estava tudo livre, sentiu um peso em sua cama e congelou. Touya estava ali.

- Sei que está acordada... – começou ele – Você sempre resmunga quando eu te acordo... Sei que não está gostando muito dessa situação, mas faça pelo papai, Sakura... – pediu gentilmente.

Sakura continuou coberta, ouvindo as palavras do irmão. Ele suspirou levemente e passou a mão na cabeça da garota por cima do edredom e levantou-se. Ao chegar a porta o rapaz voltou-se para a irmã que permanecia deitada.

- Levante-se logo! Eu não vou fazer tudo sozinho! Se você não descer em meia hora, eu volto aqui e te derrubo dessa cama! – disse brincalhão e se retirou do quarto.

Quando Sakura teve certeza que ele não estava mais no quarto, descobriu-se e suspirou derrotada. Levantou emburrada e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para uma ducha rápida.

Saiu do banho, colocou uma blusa rosa de finas alças, uma saia jeans curta e permaneceu descalça. Prendeu os longos cabelos em um coque firme e desceu para cozinha, tomar o desjejum e ajudar seus familiares no _tão_ importante jantar.

Trabalharam toda a manhã e boa parte da tarde. Acabou sendo produtivo. Ficar ao lado do pai e do irmão rindo e conversando o dia inteiro havia desviado os pensamentos de Sakura da tão esperada chegada da senhora Li.

Mas o que Sakura não esperava era a maravilhosa novidade que veio de seu pai, pouco antes de voltar para seu quarto para se arrumar.

- Acho que vocês irão se dar muito bem... – disse Fugitaka enquanto lavava a louça utilizada e Sakura o ajudava a secar.

- Hein? – perguntou confusa.

- Tenho certeza disso! Vai ver como ele é ótimo! – disse sorrindo, lembrando-se do jovem Li.

- Do que está falando, papai? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Do Shaoran, é claro! – respondeu, notando que a filha continuava a fitá-lo – Eu não te disse sobre ele?

- Não – respondeu simplesmente.

- Yelan tem um filho... Bom, cinco... Quatro garotas e um garoto, mas elas já são casadas, enfim... Ele virá com ela para cá. – respondeu.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e teve que esconder a enorme vontade de gritar. Apenas terminou de ajudar o pai e dirigiu-se ao quarto para se arrumar.

Entrou em seu quarto e teve que se controlar para não bater a porta. Estava irada! Como assim? Um filho? Já não bastava agüentar o Touya, agora teria que agüentar um pirralho babão dentro da sua casa. Isso era um ultraje! _'Agora que eu finalmente me livrei do Touya que vivia enchendo o saco, vou ter que servir de babá para esse fedelho!'_ – pensou irritadíssima. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e bateu a porta. Essa ninguém iria ouvir. Tomou um banho gelado, mas a água parecia evaporar ao bater em sua cabeça muito quente.

Saiu do chuveiro e colocou a roupa que havia separado para a ocasião. Um vestido estilo balonet um pouco acima do joelho e sem alças, lilás, sandálias de salto médio, prateadas e manteve os cabelos soltos. Passou uma leve maquiagem, máscara para cílios incolor, um leve lápis preto, um batom cor de boca e por cima um gloss com um leve brilho.

Chegou à sala e sentou-se no sofá ao lado do irmão. Reparou em como ele estava bem vestido. Usava uma calça social preta, camisa mangas longas vinho, porém sem gravata, os sapatos, também pretos, estavam lustrosos. A barba impecável demonstrava um pequeno contraste em comparação aos cabelos, levemente despenteados.

Olhou para seu pai, que andava nervosamente de um lado para outro na sala. Vestia um terno preto, camisa branca e uma elegante gravata azul escuro. Visual impecável e completo com os sapatos pretos bem polidos. Ele olhava o relógio, seguia até a cozinha e olhava se estava tudo certo e retornava a sala para olhar novamente o relógio.

- Está bonita... – comentou Touya, olhando levemente para a irmã.

- Obrigada! – disse sorrindo – Você também!

- Acho até que está bonita demais... – murmurou levemente irritado.

- Como assim? Não entendo o porquê está irritado... – disse estranhado. Sabia que Touya era ciumento, mas não entendia o motivo do ciúme agora.

- Não sei para que se arrumar tanto... – continuou, vendo que a irmã ainda não entendia – Quer se mostrar para esse moleque? É isso? – perguntou irritado.

- Que moleque? O filho da senhora Li? Por favor, Touya... Porque eu iria me mostrar para um pirralho? – perguntou rindo.

- Sakura? – ergueu uma sobrancelha – O que o papai te disse sobre ele?

- Não muito... – lembrando-se – Só que ele iria morar conosco...

Touya iria contar o que sabia sobre o garoto, quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Observou o pai olhar nervosamente para a porta, mexendo as mãos freneticamente, antes de ir atender. Voltou o olhar em direção aos filhos e viu o primogênito assentir silenciosamente, passando-lhe confiança.

Dirigiu-se a porta, suspirou e abriu-a sorrindo abertamente ao vê-los parados a sua frente.

- Yelan... – disse sorrindo.

- Fugitaka... – esboçou um sorriso discreto, sendo percebido apenas pelo arqueólogo.

- Jovem Li! – disse olhando para o rapaz, que apenas acenou a cabeça – Fico feliz que tenham vindo! Entrem, por favor! – disse dando passagem para os dois.

Eles entraram, seguidos por Fugitaka, que se apressou em fazer as devidas apresentações.

- Esses são meus filhos: Touya e Sakura – apontou, enquanto ambos reverenciavam respeitosamente – Essa é Yelan e seu filho Shaoran.

Os filhos de Fugitaka puderam observar bem os "novos parentes". A senhora era muito bonita. Vestia um vestido tradicional chinês longo, preto com detalhes em prata, sandálias pretas de salto médio. Os cabelos presos em um impecável coque e a maquiagem era discreta, sendo apenas destacada pelos lábios pintados em um vivo tom vermelho. Ela transmitia um ar imponente, mas não intimidador. Já seu filho...

O olhar de Sakura demorou um pouco mais no rapaz a sua frente. Sim, rapaz! Ele usava uma camisa verde escuro com mangas ¾, calça social preta e sapatos da mesma cor. E os cabelos, como Sakura mesmo gostou de descrever mentalmente, estavam _'atrevidamente desalinhados... '. _Ele mantinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça enquanto olhava a casa despreocupadamente.

'_Definitivamente... Ele não tem nada de pirralho... ' _– pensou enquanto observava o rapaz se afastar em direção a sala de jantar com Yelan e Fugitaka.

- Hei mostrenga! – chamou Touya, tirando-a de seus devaneios – Vamos jantar! E... Fecha a boca que você está babando todo o chão! – alfinetou.

Sakura, entendendo a piada do irmão, o seguiu furiosa e principalmente, envergonhada.

_**x x x**_

**Continua...**

_**x x x **_

**N/A:** Hei pessoas queridas do meu coração de melão! Como estão vocês? (ouve somente sons de grilos ao fundo...). Venho aqui novamente – depois de mais de dois anos – postar um novo capítulo de _If You_...

Antes de vocês tentarem arrancar minha cabecinha de vento... Deixe-me explicar o motivo do meu imenso sumiço... – Se é que alguém realmente se importa...

Resumindo: TCC, bloqueio, trabalho escravo na empresa, bloqueio, problemas, bloqueio, PC mais lesado que a dona - e olha que aí tem que ser lesado... Anyway...

Depois de longas conversas com minha amiga e comadre, ele saiu e eu acho que valeu a pena... Eu queria fazer um capítulo digno de leitura, afinal é péssimo alguém dedicar seu precioso tempo lendo e o capítulo não corresponder às expectativas... E, eu realmente, espero ter conseguido...

Sobre o capítulo: Sim! Nosso protagonista perfeitamente magnífico apareceu! Eu sei que não foi lá uma aparição muito longa... Mas é que eu gosto muito de um suspense, tipo novela das oito... E, como esse capítulo ficou longo! Acho que ele saiu um pouco do meu controle... Mas, vamos imaginar que foi uma compensação pelo tempo de espera... Espero não cansar vocês com esse capítulo gigante...

Só para constar... A parte em itálico é para indicar flashback... Espero que tenha dado para entender...

A música que intitula esse capítulo é _"Could It Be Any Harder"_ do _The Calling_... Essa banda e, em especial, essa música é muito importante para mim...

Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram o capítulo anterior e deixaram reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo! Vocês me deixaram muito feliz! Acredito que eu tenha respondido por reply, mas caso alguém não tenha recebido é só me avisar... Obrigada também aos que leram, gostaram, mas por um motivo ou outro, não deixaram reviews...

Dedico esse capítulo a todos que leram e gostaram... E principalmente, a minha amiga _Rose'n Faith_... Muito obrigada pela sua paciência! Te Adoro!

Aguardo ansiosamente reviews! Elas nos ajudam a seguir em frente! Quero muito saber a opinião de vocês!

Beijokas... Darkky"

"_Nada é permanente nesse mundo perverso... Nem mesmo nossos problemas..." – __**Charles Chaplin**_


End file.
